Quatro estações
by Ewoin Greenleaf
Summary: Naruto se vê assolado por uma dúvida... Quem será que ele ama? E será que esta pessoa o esperará decidir? sou péssima em fazer resumos, não me apedrejem '


**Quatro Estaçõe**s

_**Resumo:** Naruto se vê assolado por uma dúvida... Quem será que ele ama? E será que esta pessoa o esperará decidir?_

_**Disclaimer: **Nada é meu, tudo é do Masashi Kishimoto, blá, blá, blá._

_Esse texto foi feito sem fins lucrativos, e foi desenvolvido inteiramente por mim_

_Eu fiz essa fic pro meu amigo Pedro Porto, espero que ele goste ! TE AMO PEEE!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Capítulo 1: Primavera**_

Naruto ajeitou sua bandana mais uma vez. Um gesto típico, mas que atraia a atenção de uma garota tímida, recostada sobre uma árvore. Ela corou ao ver que os olhos azuis do menino se direcionaram á ela, e corou ainda mais quando ele sorriu. Voltou á atenção ao prato de lamen á sua frente.

"Ah, Naruto-kun, tome cuidado... Vai acabar passando mal" – pensou ela, sorrindo e acompanhando com os olhos os movimentos ávidos que ele fazia para comer o macarrão.

Riu,lembrando-se da primeira vez que o vira. Na cerimônia de entrada na academia, o único garotinho desacompanhado. Tinha feições emburradas, olhos azuis brilhantes e três riscos negros em cada bochecha. Parecia tão sozinho, mas, ao mesmo tempo, sua energia parecia totalmente imune á isso.

Lembrava-se da vez em que, num dos exames, Naruto tinha se saído tão mal que fora obrigado a prestar três vezes... "A mira dele sempre foi péssima", pensou, ao vê-lo atirar um pedaço de carne para cima a fim de apanhá-la com a boca, mas falhando miseravelmente e deixando com que a carne caísse no chão.

Hinata levantou-se e saiu da loja de lamen. As lembranças enuviavam-lhe a mente, fazendo-a se recordar de uma tarde na academia...

_Flashback_

_- Aaaah! O Sasuke só teve sorte._

_- Pare de ser tonto, Naruto! – disse uma garotinha de cabelos cor-de-rosa. – O Sasuke-kun tem muito talento._

_- Hmpf. – resmungou ele, retirando com um pouco de esforço uma kunai, que havia fincado na parede. Ei, Hinata-Chan... Pode me passar a kunai que eu finquei ai?_

_Hinata corou violentamente, olhando na direção que o loiro apontara. Puxou a kunai com força, mas ela não saiu. Porem, ela olhou para trás e viu Naruto se aproximando., Tamanho foi o susto, que ela arrancou a kunai, sendo jogada para trás pela força._

_Para complicar ainda mais, a garota se viu segura por Naruto, que a virou lentamente com um sorriso._

_- Hey, Hinata-Chan... Tome cuidado. Obrigada. – e tomou com delicadeza a kunai das mãos dela, deixando-a estática e corada._

_Fim do Flashback._

Hinata foi arrancada de seus devaneios quando sentiu seu cabelo ondular, uma ardência no ombro e uma kunai passar voando por ela. Desviou-se, seus reflexos afiados tornando isso fácil, e olhou para ver uma kunai fincada perto de seu braço, numa árvore.

Na verdade, a garota não tinha se desviado tão bem. Levou os dedos ao ombro esquerdo, onde sentiu um toque úmido. Olhou: era sangue. A kunai havia rasgado seu casaco e exposto a pele, e havia feito um corte fino, assemelhado á uma linha reta, comprida e vermelha.

Não demorou muito tempo ao ver quem era o dono da kunai, visto que esse estava, agora, correndo em direção á ela. Corou pela milésima vez, como sempre acontecia quando o via: e Naruto se aproximou dela, ofegante.

- Hinata! Te machuquei?

- Não, foi só um corte, Naruto-kun... – disse ela, numa voz baixa e tímida. Abaixou os olhos e colocou os dedos sobre o ferimento á fim de estancar o sangue.

- AAh! Seu ombro! Me desculpe Hinata – Chan!

- Não tem problema, foi só um corte... Obrigada por se preocupar, Naruto – Kun, mas..

- Nada disso – interrompeu ele, e, assim, empurrou-a de leve contra o chão, fazendo-a sentar. – eu cuido disso. – com isso, tirou um rolo de ataduras brancas de seu bolso, e sorriu. – bom, Hinata-Chan... Se você não se importa... – sem mais delongas, Naruto pousou sua mão sobre o ombro do casaco dela e escorregou-o para baixo, revelando uma regata roxa escura e o corte no ombro. N/A: Isso NÃO é Hentai. E tenho dito. Tendo feito isso, Naruto começou a desenrolar a atadura, e pegou uma pomada de dentro de seu bolso. – não que isso seja tratamento de primeira, mas... Hey, Hinata-Chan, você está bem?

A pergunta era mais do que válida, pois Hinata exibia uma expressão de puro espanto, e corava com uma vermelhidão sofrida. Suava frio, e, como podem imaginar, pensava freneticamente: "Eu vou desmaiar, eu vou desmaiar, eu vou desmaiar, eu vou desmaiar, eu vou desmaiar..."

Naruto tentou acalmá-la, colocando uma mão gentil sobre seus cabelos

- Calma, Hinata – Chan. Não é como se eu fosse te matar ou coisa assim, é?

Mas Naruto também não estava no que poderíamos chamar de juízo perfeito. Em seu interior, que até pouco estava ocupado com Sakura, ele se via em uma grande batalha... Interna.

"Mas eu gosto da Sakura-Chan!"

"Mas a cabelo-de-chiclete anda bem chata, né? E a Hinata é tão mais legal..."

"Mas eu não posso amar uma pessoa só porque ela é legal!"

"Ora, ela é linda também, não é?"

"Que subconsciente pervertido..."

"O que estou dizendo é que... Bom, você pode até gostar da Sakura mas... Eu nunca tinha reparado nesse monstro que vive dentro do seu peito..."

"É... Acho que ele nasceu agora..."

"Viu? Você gosta da Hinata!"

"Não..."

"Como não?"

"Eu amo a Hinata..."

"Mas você gosta da Sakura-Chan!"

"Ah, cale a boca você"

"Sabe, me mandar calar a boca é, tecnicamente, mandar á SI PRÓPRIO calar a boca, então..."

Naruto ignorou. Atordoado, pegou a pomada que jazia ao seu lado e passou por cima do ferimento, não sem antes limpá-lo e tirar o sangue. Depois, começou a enrolar uma faixa branca e grossa, que cobria o ferimento inteiro. Prendeu-a na parte de baixo do braço da garota, e sorriu, tímido.

- Bom, Hinata-Chan... Aqui está. subconsciente: chame-a pra sair!

- Ahn... Obrigada, Naruto-Kun! – disse ela, sorrindo, e ia pegar o casaco quando foi impedida por Naruto.

- Ah ah. Deixa que eu coloco. subconsciente: chame-a pra sair logo de uma vez! - com isso, Naruto apanhou o casaco do chão e colocou-o em Hinata, prolongando esse gesto o mais que podia. Depois, chegando o mais perto possível que ousou da garota, o suficiente para sentir sua respiração, Naruto sorriu.

- Ei... Quer comer um pouco de lamen?

- Mas... Eu não estaria... Atrapalhando? – a garota engoliu em seco, corada.

- Claro que não. Vem! – e pegou-a por uma das mãos, levando-a para a loja de lamen, de onde ela saíra apenas á meia hora atrás.

A loja estava praticamente vazia, exceto por Sakura, que continuava sentada no mesmo lugar em que Naruto á deixara, e por Sasuke, de braços cruzados e olhando para frente. Naruto apontou uma cadeira para Hinata, e falou, animado:

- Senta, Hinata-Chan!

- Ah... Obrigada, Naruto. – disse ela, corando violentamente, e sentando-se relutante. – Bom dia, Sakura, bom dia Sasuke.

- Bom dia Hinata-Chan! – exclamou Sakura, virando-se para naruto com feições emburradas. – bom, Naruto, se me der licença... Eu já vou indo. Tchau, Sasuke-kuuun! – e com isso, Sakura saiu, exibindo um discreto sorriso.

- Hmpf. Eu também vou Naruto. Tenho mais o que fazer do que assistir você comer feito um javali.

- Já vai tarde, Sasukee! – gritou Naruto para a silhueta do Uchiha. – imbecil.

- Ahn, Naruto-kun... Será que eles saíram porque eu cheguei?

- Que é isso, Hinata-Chan! Vamos. EEI! Mais uma porção de lamen pra ela!

- Não precisa, Naruto...

- Precisa sim. Afinal, eu quase te matei hoje, né? Booom... Itadakimasu!

Hinata aceitou a porção de lamen com relutância, comendo devagar. Naruto devorava potes ao seu lado, ao que ela sorria discretamente, e, como era de se esperar, continuava corada. Terminou depois de alguns minutos, ao passo que Naruto terminara de devorar a quarta porção.

- B-bom.. Obrigado, Naruto-kun. Estava realmente ótimo.

- Hey, Hinata-Chan... Você quer dar uma volta? – com isso, Naruto aproximou-se dela, sorrindo levemente.

- Ahn... N-não... D-desculpe...– e, após isso, Hinata deu meia volta, correndo em direção á sua casa.

- Cara... Como as garotas são complicadas. – e, com um suspiro, Naruto continuou seu caminho.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**N/A: **Há! Essa fic não vai ser oneshot ! Vão ter quatro capítulos... E quem sabe um epílogo depois \o/_

_Bom, tomara que gostem!_

_Ah, podem ir lá embaixo, clicar em Submit Review e mandar uma reviewzinha pra tia? Obrigada... E até o próximo capítulo!_


End file.
